


D is for Disney Trip

by stuckyspetertony



Series: 26 Days of Avengers [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, endgame? idk her, peter is gonna give tony a heart attack one day i swear, peter loves star wars, so many parentheses, so much dialogue, they're so chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: “Why didn’t I get Fast Passes?” Tony groaned as he stood up again from sitting on the ground, just to move a couple of feet. The heat of the Florida sun was not helping, thank Thor that he and Peter both brought handheld fans to not die of heat exhaustion.“Because we wanted the real tourist experience. None of this fancy front of the line stuff.” Peter said, much too cheerful in Tony’s opinion as he looked down at his phone.--or, the one where tony takes peter to disney and thinks the kid is going to die
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 26 Days of Avengers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832923
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	D is for Disney Trip

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha happy belated new years, my fellow fanfic readers! I haven't updated since August of 2020 and i have nothing to say except that WandaVision is my new fav show <3 
> 
> and also thanks for sticking around and i love EVERY single one of you so much you have no idea. i've been so busy, it's crazy.. 
> 
> thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy!

“I think I’m going to faint.” 

Tony rolled his eyes behind his shades. “Take it easy, kiddo, I promised your aunt I would bring you back in one piece. If you’re going to faint, do it back at the hotel with five mattresses below you.” 

“But Mr. Stark—”

“Tony. For the love of God, would you just call me Tony?” 

“ _ Tony _ ,” Peter stresses pointedly, in awe. “We’re in front of the  _ Millennium Falcon _ and you expect me to be  _ calm _ ?!” 

“Yes, actually. That would be preferable.” 

Peter ignores him completely and does the exact opposite (teenagers, Tony supposed, doing the exact opposite of what you tell them too) and takes out his phone to snap tons of pictures, most likely spamming poor Led’s (Ded? Fred?) phone. 

Tony had to admit,the structures were quite amazing. He’s only seen the movies a handful of times (he needs to pace himself with the amount of times Peter watches them at the compound) and he had to say they looked exactly like the movie. DIsney really outdid themselves. 

“Looks like the line for ‘Smugglers Run’ is only thirty minutes.” Tony notes, as he turns to take in the rest of the scenery and catches the wait time for the ride. “Wanna head in the line, kiddo?” 

Peter, still taking pictures of God knows what, stops and turns to face him with wide eyes. “ _ Can we _ ?!” voice barely above a whisper, as if he spoke too loud the offer would disappear. So dramatic, and that was coming from the drama king himself. 

“Of course. Unless you don’t want to. . . I’m sure we can go to the Muppet show or the Disney Junior show or-” 

He didn’t even get to finish his witty remark before Peter was already running to the line that started just outside the life size model of the Millennium Falcon. Tony smirked. 

“Guess we can mark off Disney Junior as one of your faves.” he said to himself, following his kid at a much slower pace to the line. 

They both learned,very quickly, that standing in line was not fun. 

“Why didn’t I get Fast Passes?” Tony groaned as he stood up  _ again _ from sitting on the ground, just to move a couple of feet. The heat of the Florida sun was not helping, thank Thor that he and Peter both brought handheld fans to not die of heat exhaustion. 

“Because we wanted the real tourist experience. None of this fancy front of the line stuff.” Peter said, much too cheerful in Tony’s opinion as he looked down at his phone. The kid was currently trying to download Charades so the two could have  _ something _ to do while in line, even if it was a stupud act it out game. 

As the app downloaded and the line got, if possible, slower, all of a sudden there was smoke coming out of the Millennium Falcon behind them and noises as if someone was blowing up helium balloons. The pair, as well as everyone else in line, turned to see what was going on, most had their phones out, recording, as did Peter (unsurprisingly). 

Tony read about these on the website before their trip-- every so often, bar inclement weather, they would have actors or actresses come and do a small skit involving the flying contraption for the guests entertainment. He didn’t tell Peter in hopes of surprising him but now he’ll get to see it for himself. 

The skit turned out to be about Rey and Chewbacca and the two trying to get off the ship but not wanting to get caught by First Order soldiers, so they had to put cloaks over their head to try and sneak past them. You could tell the humor was aimed toward the younger crowd, but it was still entertaining nonetheless. 

As the show concluded and Rey and Chewie successfully got off the ship, taking down some First Order people in the process, the actress and person in the suit was waving to the crowd who were clapping at their performance and being led by a cast member to somewhere Tony didn’t know where. But as they walked by Peter and Tony, Peter still filming and waving his hand obnoxiously at the furry creature, Chewbacca waved back quickly and let out one of his famous growls. 

Peter freaked.

“Mr. St--  _ Tony _ . Did you see that?! He  _ waved _ at me!! Oh my gosh--” Peter turned back to face the older man, eyes gazy and in complete shock. Tony just had to smile at how adorable it was, thought the smile went away when he realized the kid was breathing heavily. 

“Pete? Hey, calm down buddy. Take some deep breaths for me.” Tony cheered on softly as he quickly tapped the side of his glasses which let him see Peters vitals. 

“Talk to me, Fri.” he said mostly to himself as he moved Peter to the side of the line and away from crowds. He’d bite and get them fastpasses later but he had to make sure his kid was okay first. 

“It seems Mr. Parker is having a panic attack, but it’s not attached to fear. It seems to be from excitement.” Friday reported and Tony sighed from relief but also annoyance. 

“Of course it is.” he muttered, checking the kid over. Peter was currently not noticing Tony's panic over him, too focused on his phone and  _ texting _ someone. Tony was gonna murder him. 

“ _ What _ do you think you’re doing?” the older of the two demanded, taking the phone right out of his hands. 

Peter blinked up at him. “Texting my friends..?” he asked as though he wasn’t sure what he was doing. “Mr. Stark what--” 

“Don’t  _ Mr. Stark _ me.. Do you understand you almost had a panic attack?!” 

“But I wasn’t panicking…” 

“I  _ know _ that.” Tony snapped, eyes narrowing at the kid who squirmed, not used to this much negative attention. “You can’t scare me like that though.. you’re gonna give  _ me _ a heart attack.” 

“Aw, Tony. You  _ do _ care about little ol’ me.” the little shit grinned, taking the phone back and pocketing it ( _ finally _ ), giving his full attention to Tony. 

Tony was not amused. “We can always go back to the hotel, I can join Steve and Bucky with their old man naps..” he said in deep thought as if he was considering it, even throwing in a yawn for effect. 

Peter straightens up, saluting Tony. “All of a sudden, I’m in the mood to not scare you.” 

“Would you imagine  _ that _ .” 

The two, not feeling like going back in line, headed to the nearest stop for food and water, which ended up in yet another Star Wars themed place (“well duh, Tony, we’re in Star Wars  _ land _ .”) that made noises that Tony didn’t think were completely necessary. 

“Okay, so the Smugglers Run went up to an hour, but Star Tours is a passable wait time.  _ Unless _ ..” he looked up hopefully to the teen sitting next to him sipping a brightly colored drink. 

“ _ No _ . No fastpasses. Today, we are Tony Stark and Peter Parker, regular tourists who buy the overpriced souvenir popcorn buckets and goofy hats. Not VIP guests.” 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Tony muttered, making Peter squeak and blush hard. Good, he deserved that. 

Looking back at the phone with the wait times, he noticed that there was a slow wait for a lot of the Toy Story land, which was right next to where they were. 

“Say, after Star Tours, wanna head to Toy Story land so I can beat your ass in Toy Story Mania?” he asked coyly. 

Peter looked up smugly. “I say skip Star Tours and we go now so you can eat your words, Mr. Stark. I am an expert at that game.” 

“Kid, you’ve never even been on it before.” 

Peter shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. I’m Spiderman, I can aim at anything and shoot it down perfectly.” 

“Except for that one time when you--” 

“ _ Almost anything _ . I can aim at  _ almost anything _ and shoot it down perfectly.” 

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” 

The two take about five more minutes to finish what they ordered, Tony trying some of Peter’s obnoxiously blue drink (he would have to tell Nebula there’s something more blue than she is), and surprisingly enjoying it. They finish it off and head to the land next door. 

Out of nowhere, Peter grins and goes, “Wanna race?” 

Sure, Tony might be aging,  _ slightly _ , and not be as agile as when he was in college, but he would do anything to see Peter Parker smile. So, that's why he fixes his utility bag (or “man purse” dubbed by Peter) so it’s on straight, cracks his neck, and replies. “You’re on, Parker.” 

The pair might've gotten yelled at for running in such a crowded place by a cast member, but who’s gonna stop them? After all, they were Tony Stark and Peter Parker. 

**Author's Note:**

> they're so precious <3 i love me some irondad and spiderson floof. 
> 
> i live for kudos, comments or anything so pls leave any if you can! thank you for reading and hope you have a great day/night!!
> 
> (ps. so sorry again for the wait-- school and life suck. i truly appreciate anyone who follows this or even if this is your first time, welcome and thank you ) :))


End file.
